La última vez
by Swei
Summary: Nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez. Serie de viñetas y One-shots de parejas impopulares -OiKage -BoKuroo -...


Quizás.

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos, soltó un largo y prolongado suspiro que se perdió en la inmensidad del viento; el aliento exhalado hizo su presencia apenas un segundo, como una humareda que serpenteó en el frío y se fue alejando poco a poco. Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza, sus dientes de apretaron al interior de su boca y un puño se cerró a la altura de su pecho. Se había prometido no llorar a pesar de que sus ojos no pudieran ya contener las lágrimas; mezcla de coraje, dolor, un corazón roto y el deje de un odio que no parecía menguar desde lo sucedido.

La vida terminaba de una forma u otra, en algún momento, antes de que incluso estuviera destinado. El camino que recorrían las personas muchas veces era el que ellas mismas decidían.

Él no tenía la culpa. Ni siquiera estaba del todo enterado; simplemente pasó, un día llegó Oikawa diciendo que estaba saliendo con alguien y al siguiente se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Kageyama, el armador de Karasuno, uno de los más grandes rivales de Seijo. Ese pequeño… ese niño del que creía haberse librado de pronto volvía a aparecer entre los planes de su amigo de la infancia, lo apartaba de su lado, llevándose algo que nunca había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de poseer. Pudo verlo entonces en la mirada de Oikawa, el brillo de sus ojos cafés que refulgía ligeramente, como un destello que de pronto chisporroteaba al hablar de él.

_"Quizás si Kageyama no hubiera aparecido… Quizás si ese idiota no hubiera puesto nuevamente sus ojos en él… Quizás si hubiese podido amarme tan siquiera un poco…"_

Pero así eran las cosas, él no podía influir en los asuntos sentimentales de su amigo, no había sido capaz de confesarle la manera en que lo veía, la manera en que lo observaba o las muchas veces que pensaba yacer junto a él, en ser capaz de acariciar esa piel o de besar esos labios, en que fuera su nombre el que saliera de su boca y sus brazos los que rodearan su cuerpo luego de hacer el amor. Lo había deseado tanto, incluso antes de saber que estaba, antes de que ese pelinegro apareciera y cautivara todos sus sentidos, antes de que alterara su vida y desviara un camino que prometía volverse favorecedor.

Había sido demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta, cuando Oikawa se encontró infatuado por Kageyama, incapaz de pensar claramente sin que el menor apareciera siempre entre sus planes. En ese entonces lo escuchó hablar del futuro, de las cosas que él y el pelinegro harían, el lugar donde vivirían, la manera en que irían progresando hasta convertirse en una familia, a pesar de que sólo fueran dos integrantes. No había un lugar para él en ese mundo de ensueño.

_"La primera vez que los vi, supe que había perdido. Nuevamente contra él… nuevamente con ese chico que no tenía nada de bueno más allá de sus habilidades… la persona con la que Oikawa peleaba todo el tiempo, la persona a la que había despreciado con anterioridad hasta el punto de querer golpearlo… _

_Yo, que siempre había cuidado de él, de pronto había sido desplazado por un recuerdo del pasado que no tenía intención de irse nunca… Lo sabía, ellos se amaban de verdad, mis sentimientos no eran más que una absurda traba._

_Fue insoportable la primera vez que los vi besarse, la primera vez que vi cómo se miraban, la primera vez que supe que habían hecho el amor. Las marcas en el cuello de Oikawa, su sonrisa, la manera en la que hablaba de ese idiota… Y no pude evitar imaginar la forma en que se escuchaba su nombre en aquellos labios."_

De verdad había intentado superarlo, dejar atrás todo ese resentimiento que poco a poco se había ido arraigando a su corazón. No era culpa de Kageyama, había sido un juego del destino que los había puesto frente al otro y se había encargado de que nunca fueran capaces de olvidarse. Qué tortura.

Aunque había querido negarlo un tiempo, disfrutaba de las veces en las que se peleaban, cuando se gritaban y casi se golpeaban entre ellos, donde se decían cosas crueles y terminaban hiriéndose de forma tan profunda que no podían verse en un tiempo. Había comenzado a anhelar jugar contra el equipo de los cuervos, porque siempre había entre ellos una separación inminente que surgía de la victoria de uno y de la derrota del otro. Sólo en esos momentos parecía que Oikawa volvía a estar enteramente para sí, casi podía decir que era suyo.

Y sin embargo, siempre volvían.

_"El tiempo de peleas cada vez era más corto, primero un mes, luego semanas… días… y finalmente un par de horas. Era como si les faltase algo cada vez que se alejaban y aunque siempre quedaban heridas abiertas, ambos seguían adelante como si no doliera. Era una relación dependiente, un juego de toma y dame que a veces se volvía tortuoso para los dos. Masoquismo y orgullo se conjuntaban en un amor tan puro que parecía indestructible…"_

Oikawa nunca iba a dejarlo, nunca iba a voltear el rostro para poder verlo, así que simplemente lo había comenzado a asumir, de modo que sus sentimientos eran paliados poco a poco por una resignación que, cuando desaparecía, soltaba exhalaciones enormes de dolor que muchas veces le quitaban el sueño. Tenía emociones contrariadas, un deseo de ser amado que difería de su preocupación por Tooru; aunque al final de cuentas eran amigos ¿no? Tenía que sentirse feliz por él en lugar de envidiar a la persona a la que amaba… Pero pensarlo era mil veces más sencillo que llevarlo a cabo, las respuestas frías, los golpes absurdos, las sonrisas extrañadas y fingidas eran difíciles de mantener cuando le contaba lo que le sucedía con su pareja.

Muchas veces, sobre todo ahora, se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido de habérselo dicho, de haberle contado que estaba celoso, que siempre lo había amado; se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho Oikawa si en un impulso de egoísmo le hubiera pedido escoger entre esa relación con Kageyama y sus lazos que habían forjado desde la infancia… Y la respuesta le dolía de sólo pensarlo. ¿No estaba experimentando el resultado de todo eso? ¿No se encontraba ahí, en ese día de invierno preguntándose cosas que no tenían respuesta alguna?

_"Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando Hinata los encontró besándose en las afueras del gimnasio, cuando fue corriendo a llamar al equipo, exponiéndolos, dejando que todos vieran cómo dos rivales que se profesaban odio habían terminado enamorándose, cómo los más acérrimos enemigos habían logrado sobreponerse a sus diferencias solamente para darle rienda a sus sentimientos… Los cuervos no se lo tomaron a bien, y los de Seijo tampoco… Dejaron de frecuentarse por algún tiempo, los entrenadores suspendieron a Oikawa y el rumor comenzó a extenderse como la pólvora 'Oikawa Tooru es homosexual' 'El Gran Rey sale con el Rey de la cancha'. Lac chicas, la fama de mujeriego de Oikawa se convirtió pronto en un lejano recuerdo sustituido por el rechazo. Incluso cuando Hanamaki, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, Matsukawa y Watari intentaron asumirlo, todos comenzaron a verlo como un peligro potencial "._

Tiempos difíciles; el sonriente rostro del capitán del equipo parecía apagado, no hablaba lo suficiente ni hacía ruido, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, absorto en un lugar que nadie podía alcanzar, pensando, razonando, intentando evitar de todas las maneras posibles las agresiones y comentarios que surgían a su alrededor. Solamente parecía volver en sí cuando veía a Kageyama, cuando se encontraban furtivamente, cuando Oikawa le pedía por favor que no le dijera a nadie y se encerraban por algunas horas. Solamente entonces volvía a ser él; altivo, gracioso, divertido y libre…

Las cosas habían sido permeadas de modo que los padres de ambos no se enteraran. Por eso cada vez que él acompañaba a Oikawa a casa y se topaba con su madre, forzaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, charlaban un poco y entonces se despedía, dejando la consciencia de la mujer limpia y la suya llena de pesares.

_"Ellos deberían haber sabido que las cosas no iban a durar para siempre, que los rumores pronto se escaparían de sus manos y que llegarían a los oídos de sus padres… La familia de Oikawa era muy conservadora, igual la de Kageyama, así que la homosexualidad estaba lejos de ser una opción. _

_Recuerdo el día en que apareció, con el rostro hinchado y la mirada más fría que le había visto. Dijo que su padre lo había golpeado, que los padres de su novio habían ido a su casa y que habían hablado con los suyos... Después de todo Oikawa era el mayor, a los ojos de esas personas tenía que ser el culpable de que un 'niño' tomara esos rumbos._

_Entonces sí debieron ambos de entrar en razón, de darse cuenta de que esa relación los estaba destruyendo a ambos lentamente en todos sus ámbitos, que poco a poco acababa con su vida y su integridad. Debieron de separarse en ese momento, de tomar cada quién su camino sin mirar atrás…"_

Tal vez eso era pedir demasiado. Incluso cuando las cosas habían llegado a tales extremos, Oikawa y Kageyama habían decidido continuar y él, como un simple espectador, no podía sino servir de cortina. Había comenzado a mentir por ellos incluso cuando su corazón parecía quebrarse poco a poco… pero simplemente no lo soportaba. El rostro desdichado de Oikawa era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, los ojos de Kageyama que imploraban un poco de comprensión en medio de ese mundo que les había dado la espalda se clavaban en el fondo de su pecho, y lo único que podía hacer era ceder y guardar silencio.

Nunca supo lo que pensaban, nunca supo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza o desde cuando habían comenzado a maquinar la idea, tampoco se enteró de quién la tuvo o por qué, de quién la propuso como el último de sus recursos. Oikawa nunca le dijo nada y antes de todo lo que prosiguió, se les veía felices, de vez en cuando salían a los parques, tomados de la mano como si no sucediera nada, incluso cuando su amigo llegara con más golpes al día siguiente.

Por un momento él había creído que todo comenzaba lentamente a calmarse, comenzó a creer que, a pesar de su dolor egoísta, las personas iban aceptando que el amor se encontraba en diferentes formas.

Gran error.

_"Sucedió un día, luego de que todos los torneos hubieran terminado. Era final de año, Oikawa había aprobado el examen para una universidad de Tokio y Kageyama parecía feliz por haber ganado las nacionales. No había más asperezas entre ellos, pero su inminente separación parecía tranquilizar a gran parte de sus allegados._

_ Ojalá hubiera podido detenerlos, ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo por ellos, los hubiera ayudado a escapar de ser necesario, pero… eso…_

_Él no había asistido a clases, ni siquiera se había presentado a las prácticas del club, nadie lo había visto desde la mañana. Su madre me telefoneó esa misma noche, pidiéndome razones sobre Tooru, diciendo que los padres de Kageyama buscaban también a su hijo… quizás el dolor profundo que sentí en el pecho debió de alertarme de algo, de que las cosas no marchaban para nada bien… pero en ese momento no sabía nada, de ninguno de los dos. La idea de una fuga quedó descartada; las cosas de los dos estaban en su sitio, a excepción de su ropa escolar… incluso sus ahorros se encontraban en el sitio de siempre. _

_Fue una noche en vela, tras la cual todos nos arrepentimos._

_Una habitación de hotel, un bote vacío de Meperidina, un analgésico que nunca nadie supo cómo consiguieron… y ellos dos, tumbados, desnudos sobre la cama como si hubiesen acabado de hacer el amor, abrazados con el cuerpo frío, la respiración nula y el corazón detenido… un sueño del que nadie pudo despertarlos, al que ambos se habían entregado, porque el dolor de separarse parecía ser más fuerte y más grande que el que les podía causar la muerte. _

_Lo único que pude decirme fue que si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Kageyama, nunca habría sido tan egoísta…"_

El chico, parado frente a las tumbas, inhaló con fuerza. Sus pulmones se hincharon, se llenaron de aire que, incluso así, fue insuficiente para poder contener las lágrimas; una a una fue cayendo sobre la nieve, emitiendo un sonido que no llegó a escuchar, producto del calor del llanto contra la frialdad del suelo.

Quizás si se hubiera preocupado un poco más… quizás si los padres de ambos hubieran sido un poco más razonables… quizás si las personas hubieran aceptado que se amaban, si los rumores no se hubieran corrido, si los equipos no se hubieran enterado, si Hinata no los hubiera visto, si se hubieran cuidado un poco más, si no se hubieran cruzado nuevamente, si no hubieran sido enemigos, si sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado…

_"…si Oikawa se hubiera enamorado de mí… _

_…si tan sólo se hubiera enamorado de mí…_

_…quizás él no estaría muerto…" _


End file.
